The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Delphinium plant, botanically known as Delphinium hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Barthirty’.
The new Delphinium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering cut flower Delphinium cultivars with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Delphinium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 1994 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Delphinium hybrida identified as code number 92.306-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Delphinium hybrida identified as code number 88.94-12, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Delphinium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new Delphinium by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Delphinium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.